Of Angels and Feathers
by Angel Heart
Summary: Heero and Relena find themselves and their newly discovered pasts (chapter 7 now up!)
1. New Beginnings

"Are you sure this is the right way, Duo?" the usually silent  
Heero inquired.   
  
***  
  
It's been 2 years since the Eve Wars and Mariemaria's takeover  
incident, and everything was just peaceful. As expected, the 5 gundam  
pilots- Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and   
Chang Wufei had gone their separate ways back to their normal lives.  
Trowa had gone back to the circus, Duo had gone back to live with   
Hilde, Quatre went to his usual leisure life in Arabia, and Wufei  
had ended up permanently working for the Preventers.  
  
And what about the perfect soldier? Well, he stayed in the  
colonies, still intact with the media and reports, making sure that  
peace was not a temporary element in life. And Relena... our busy  
vice foreign minister? Actually, no one really knows these days...  
  
It's now the year A.C 199. We're reaching the end of the   
century, and the gundam pilots decided to have a little get together  
to catch up on each other's lives. They're now heading to a restaurant  
that Duo says to be VERY good. Yeah right....  
  
***  
  
"Of course I'm sure!!! I think...." Duo insisted. All the   
streets had seemed familiar a while ago, but now... everything was just  
a big blur for the blue-eyed American. "Wait a minute... wait... that's  
it!!!! YEAH!!!"   
  
The pilots reached a little Japanese restaurant at the edge of  
town. The sign read "Dragon's Fate". Sighing and rolling their eyes,  
the remaining 4 pilots followed their ecstatic comrade into the  
restaurant. After all, they wouldn't be paying... this was Duo's idea,  
therefore Duo's treat. He he he....  
  
Once they reached the detailed interior, they found their   
frantic friend looking around in the crowd, obviously looking for   
someone.   
  
"Hey Duo, shouldn't we get a table? I'm kind of hungry..."  
Quatre commented.  
  
"Nope... Sorry guys, but I HAVE to find this person!!!"   
  
"Duo.........."  
  
"Sorry Heero, not even if you threaten me with that damn death  
glare of yours, I'm not gonna let you guys eat yet, even if I have to  
put up with that glare of yours..."  
  
"Omae o korosu*...."  
  
For another 15 minutes, Duo was continuously looking in the  
crowd for a special certain "someone" that he just HAD to look for.   
By this time, the 4 sitting, starving pilots had just about had it.   
And guess who's first to speak up...  
  
"Hey weakling... who're you looking for? I'm starving!!" Wufei  
complained. They had already spent an hour looking for the so-called   
"extremely good" *quote unquote* restaurant and now Duo was making them  
starve just to look for someone?!?!?! This wasn't justice....  
  
"Oh just shut up already, baka*!! She's a waitress that works  
here..." Duo replied.  
  
"How can you tell who's who in this place anyway? All the  
waitresses are wearing geisha makeup*." And so it was, all the   
waiters and waitresses wore kimonos*, and the waitresses especially  
had geisha makeup painted on their faces.  
  
"She?" Quatre inquired. "Does that mean....?" At that instant,  
the 4 pilots' ears perked up and their inattentive eyes filled with  
interest. Suddenly, Duo immediately stumbled into a girl who was   
carrying a tray with 4 dishes.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Everyone and everything immediately turned silent. All eyes  
turned towards the young waitress who was silently and swiftly picking  
up the broken dishes. Blood dripped from her hand, but she obviously  
didn't care. The customers looked in awe and shock, some in admiration.  
Her face didn't turn the least bit crimson even with at least 100 pairs  
of eyes on her face and the intense moment looming over her shoulder.  
  
Then, the red-faced manager stepped out of his booth and turned  
towards the serene looking girl wiping blood off her hand.  
  
"Shinsei?!?!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!??!"  
  
"Some dished slipped from my tray, sir."  
  
"This'll come outta your pay. Get this mess cleaned up  
immediately!!!! I don't wanna see a speck of your mess when I come  
back, is that understood?!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And the rest of you, get on with your eating!!!" The silence  
instantly ceased and the restaurant became a bustling ruckus again.  
The girl simply shook her head and starting mopping up the floor. The  
pilots already recovered from their shock and turned towards their  
clumsy American friend, who was still flabbergasted.  
  
"Ya know Duo, you should really thank me. After all, I'm not  
going to make you pay for these dishes." The pilots turned around to  
the waitress who was bandaging her hand. "Am I right?"  
  
"Shinsei...."  
  
"You know I was just kidding, right? Don't worry about it...  
Hold on, my break's in a few minutes. I'll join you then, alright?"  
  
"Uhhhhh...... su-sure.." The waitress just simply smiled,   
despite all that had just happened. Turning on her right heel, she   
headed towards the kitchen and disappeared into the commotion.  
  
"Let me guess, THAT'S the girl, isn't she? I wonder what gave  
it away? The fact that she didn't blame her so-called "accident" on   
you, or the fact that she knew your name?!?!" Wufei exclaimed.  
  
"Oh shut up, I already feel bad about it."  
  
"So... are you REALLY, ya know, cheating on Hilde?" Quatre  
suddenly questioned.  
  
"What the..? HELL NO!!!!! She's just an old friend!! She's 5  
@#$%in years older than I am damn it!!"   
  
"Duo?" All 5 pilots turned around to a girl in modern clothing,  
the geisha makeup wiped off from her somewhat confused yet, smiling  
face, just standing there, with the deepest blue eyes anyone had ever  
seen. But could you really call it blue? Maybe it was just them, but  
did those actually glow a mako* green?  
  
~*Tsuzuku*~  
  
Notes: All the asterisks (*) that I had placed by some words are ones  
that some people might not know (excluding the actions) So here are  
the definitions:  
  
*Omae o korosu- Heero's trademark line in the show. It can be roughly  
translated to "I will kill you." (internet source)   
  
*baka- Japanese for idiot, stupid, etc. It's sometimes not taken that  
lightly of a word, if you know what I mean.  
  
*geisha makeup- the face is painted (or powdered I dunno...) white and  
the rest of the features on the face are emphasized with eye shadow,  
eyeliner, etc.  
  
*kimonos- Japanese traditional dress from the early ages of history.  
  
*mako- "the manufactured planet's spirit" in Final Fantasy 7 (a video game). The color is kinda like aqua, just more green.  
  
*Tsuzuku- Japanese for "to be continued"  
  
Author's notes: I know this seems like a Duo story so far, but it   
really isn't (no offense Duo-lovers!!! I'm one too ya know, it's just   
that this was meant for the Heero and Relena peeps). It'll shift to   
Heero and Relena later on. So how'd ya'll like it? Good? Bad? Please   
e-mail me your comments, questions, or whatever!!! Please don't flame   
me, if there actually is a reason to. If you want to complain, do it   
in an orderly manner, k? Thnx!!   



	2. Don't we all hate memories?

Chapter 2- New Awakenings  
  
"So a little get-together, eh?" Shinsei questioned the young pilots.  
  
Sitting on a traditional Japanese table on the floor, the pilots and the young waitress were having a little chat in the time limit of 15 minutes that Shinsei had for her break. They briefly discussed about the war, the issues of the present moment, and some other little tidbits that happened to come up. Quatre, Duo, and Shinsei did most of the talking. Of course, this wasn't really odd. Heero and Trowa were usually the spectators during these conversations, but for Wufei... err... that's a different story...  
  
Noticing that something was odd from the very start, Wufei joined the usually quiet duo (no pun untended) in watching the trio chat on and on of past events. Something just wasn't right... there was something about this girl that was out of the ordinary, something mysterious, yet familiar... and those eyes!! What kind of person had blue eyes, that GLOWED?! The information was spinning in his head, yet the facts he needed were right at the edge of his mind, yet he still couldn't put his finger on it...  
  
"Is there something wrong Wufei?" Shinsei suddenly asked.   
  
Caught off guard, Wufei stammered with a poor apology, leaving the mako-eyed girl with her eyebrows raised. Slowly, but surely, a smile crept across her face with a hint of mischief lurking in her glowing eyes.  
  
Out of the blue, Shinsei asked in Chinese, "Are you thinking about Meiran?"  
  
A ghostly white sheet of complete shock spread across the young male's face, with all the pilots' faces staring at him in confusion and bewilderment.  
  
"Wh-What'd you just say?" Wufei stammered.  
  
"You didn't understand? That's odd, I thought that you knew your country's language.."  
  
"No... I understood, but.. how could you have..."  
  
"What did you say, Miss Shinsei?" Quatre asked curiously. Shinsei took a brief sideways glance at Wufei, who was still in slight shock, but at least the color was returning to his face. She felt somewhat sorry for the pilot, and "Nataku" wouldn't have wanted this...  
  
"Umm.. Nothing Quatre, it's just gibberish."   
  
'Wait a minute....' Wufei's head started to spin with information again... That girl.. He knew her from somewhere.. But where? Nataku? Nataku, no Meiran... The match... the wedding.. The Wedding.. THE WEDDING!!!  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was the year After Colony 194. As required, all heirs to the Dragon Clan had to be wed at the age of 14. Being the smart guy he was (well somewhat), he had married the strongest girl in the clan: Meiran, who often called herself "Nataku". The wedding was on a bright, sunny day, when the match that was made by the fate of the heavens was about to become official. Back then, Wufei wasn't a fighter... He was a scholar and philosopher, and doing well in both areas. During the elaborate ceremony, the master had said something that troubled him, so he ran out....  
  
He swiftly ran down the steps of the building that held the wedding.. HIS wedding. The master had simply stated something, yet an overpowered rage won him over that made him storm outside. Finally reaching the end of the steps, he nearly collapsed. Breathing and panting with tiny drops of sweat running down the side of his face, he lost all connection with the world outside him. Sure, marriage was an honorable thing, but it was all happening WAY too fast... He thought he could accept this whole thing, but it just.. It just couldn't be done.   
Everything was a blur now... the elders, the court martials, the disappointed look on his would-be wife's face...  
  
Everyone was inside now, talking with confused thoughts in their head about what had just happened. Strangely enough there was no one outside... not even a bored child tired of the stupid event wandering around somewhere. Everyone was inside.. But wait...  
  
Wufei squinted his eyes and saw a lonely figure advancing towards him with slow, even steps. He simply watched the shadow coming nearer and nearer by the minute. Curiosity also stung at him, asking him why he, or she was the only one out here besides himself. Finally, the figure, (or more like she) had reached the lonely boy. She had blue eyes... blue eyes that glowed like the scales of a dragon... eyes that bore into his soul like a knife seething into his flesh...  
  
  
Eyes that he recognized now in the present.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
"That's it!!" Wufei instantly exclaimed, while springing up from his seat. "I knew I saw you before.. You're that attendant from our inauguration!!"  
  
A smile spread across the waitress's face, with some of the same mischief in her eyes from before.  
  
"Precisely..."  
  
  
  
  
~*Tsuzuku*~  
  
Author's Note: Well... like so far? Now we gotta a little bit of Wufei into the story! There really isn't anything here I have to explain, don't think. Please!! I... need.. feedback!!! ARGH!!! Just e-mail me. Just no flames, if there's anything for you to flame me about...  
  



	3. Ok.... what's going on? I'm lost...

  
  
Chapter 3- Reminiscing  
  
"I knew it... I KNEW IT!!" Wufei screamed.  
  
Shinsei simply chuckled, which grew to uncontrolable laughter. She tried to cover it up with her hand, but it didn't even come close to working. Tears of laughter soon slowly trailed down from her joyful eyes as the gundam pilots watched on as the former acquaintance of Wufei was laughing up a storm.  
  
Now, as one might wonder... what EXACTLY was so funny? She met Wufei before, so what? Well... it WAS funny trying to imagine Wufei as an actual little boy not caring about "justice"... in its own way... but still...  
  
"Ummm... Miss Shinsei?" Quatre asked shyly.  
  
"HA HA HA... yes?" Shinsei replied, trying to speak between her laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Duo questioned.  
  
Shinsei drew a deep breath, and soon her laughter faded. She simply stared at the five boys with her warm ocean eyes, still wet with tears of laughter.  
  
"Well, you see... Wufei said that we met at his 'inauguration', but... we met.. at his wedding!!! Goddess bless*, Wufei! How long were you planning on keeping this from your friends?!"  
  
"YOU'RE...WHAT?!?!" Duo and Quatre questioned in unison. As expected, Heero and Trowa didn't react. They just observed the odd, and VERY unexpected turn of events.  
  
"Shinsei.... I'll... I swear I'll..." Wufei threatened.  
  
"Too late little dragon... The tea has spilled, and the carpet has soaked," Shinsei teased.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!!"  
  
Shinsei snickered lightly while glancing at the clock ticking on the wall. Her face changed into a somewhat surprised expression. Although it was minute*, there was an anxious feeling drowning itself in her eyes as well...  
  
"I'm sorry, but my break is up in a few minutes," Shinsei stated.  
"Oh my goodness, I didn't even take the time to learn all your names! Forgive me, for time just ran a bit too swiftly for me this time."  
  
"Oh yeah!!! I didn't really introduce you to the guys, did I? He he he, I guess I'm having the same problem as you, *onee-san," Duo joked.  
  
"Don't worry, but may I guess their names?"  
  
"Hell, why not? But I'm sure you can't-"  
  
Before Duo could even finish his sentence, Shinsei had already begun to state each of the pilot's identities. She first turned toward Quatre.  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner... the only son to the Winner family. Born A.C 180 in Colony LaGrange Point 4. Weight: 50 kg. Height: 160 cm. Eye color: Blue-green. Hair color: Blond. You have 29 sisters and..." Shinsei paused. She slowly closed her eyes, as if trying to recall memories from her past. "You have 29 sisters, 1 deceased father, and 1 deceased mother... I think her name was Katrina... You are now settled with the Maguanacs Corp in Arabia... You don't like fighting, but you want to fight anyways to protect the ones you love..."   
  
Shinsei flashed open her eyes. If there was anyone standing there with very sharp vision, they would've noticed that her eyes were fully mako-green* for about 1 second when she opened them....   
  
"An honorable and admirable trait, Mr. Winner," Shinsei commented.  
  
All 5 pilots, Quatre especially, could do nothing but blink. In only a matter of 30 seconds, she had stated almost every significant physical and personality fact on Quatre. 30 seconds!!! Even Heero and Trowa seemed surprised...  
  
For the next few minutes, she stated the same attributes for Duo, Wufei, and Trowa. Although she already knew Wufei and Duo, she stated every (well not every) little attribute that even they themselves weren't aware of!! Finally, she came upon Heero, our famous perfect soldier. Unlike with the other pilots, she didn't immediately start blabbing out facts. She just stared into his eyes, as if she was in search of something that was hidden for a long time, longer than it should have. Unexpectedly, she backed away from him and smiled.   
  
"Well, break's over.. back to work," Shinsei stated.   
  
Duo walked over to her and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Take care, Onee-san."  
  
"You too, chibi* Shinigami*."  
  
"Chibi?!"  
  
"Just kidding Duo."  
  
Duo flashed that handsome grin of his, and Shinsei sent an equally sweet smile back. She turned toward the remaining 4 pilots.  
  
"Please take care. This world isn't how it-"  
  
"Shinsei!"  
  
Suddenly, a girl equal to Shinsei's height and age dashed up to her, interrupting her statement. Panting and breathing heavily, the newcomer had paused 2 steps in front of the waitress and took a moment to catch her breath. Soon after, she reluctantly stood up and tried to say something, but she was so exhausted that her heavy breathing had blocked out all her words.  
  
"Eterna?! What.. what happened?" Shinsei asked with a worried expression spreading across her lovely face.  
  
Eterna, as that was the girl's name, was finally able to speak up.  
  
"Relena.. Relena's been taken in.. by... oh my goddess.."  
  
"WHAT?!?! Who?!"  
  
Eterna closed her eyes, as soft tears flowed like rivers down her red cheeks.  
  
"Moon Shadow...."  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
"Relena?" Heero finally spoke up with an unexpecting emotion returning to his eyes...  
  
~*Tsuzuku*~  
  
Ok peeps.. more terms..  
  
*goddess bless- just a phrase used in the story. Comes from a lot of books written by Tamora Pierce.  
  
*minute- I know you guys already know this word, but in here it means small.  
  
*onee-san (pronounced O-NEH-SAHN): Term used for sister.  
  
*mako-green: In case you forgot, it's an aqua green color, just a bit brighter and greener. "The manufactured planet's spirit" in Final Fantasy 7 (videogame). Long story...  
  
*chibi- small  
  
*Shinigami- "God of Death" It's what Duo calls himself in the series.  
  
Author's Note: Ok... long...it's like midnight now.. ARGH!! Ok, all you Relena and Heero fans... is that last quote good enough for you?! It's implying something that will happen later on... but you can't know yet!! Why? Cuz i'm the authoress!! MWA HA HA HA!! Ok sorry.. j/p! It's just too late. Well... done!! Remember... Comments!! Questions!! Nethin!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Lost.. Lost!! A little help here?

  
  
Chapter 4- Reminiscing, part 2  
  
(Author's note: The little "" marks are put around a person's thoughts, k?)  
  
As quick as Eterna appeared, Shinsei's anger had gone out like dying  
flames. Quickly regaining her composure, she turned to Eterna and asked  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"What do you mean 'am I sure'?! OF COURSE I'M SURE!!!" Eterna exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you have made many errors in the past," Shinsei commented.   
  
While taking a quick glance at the 5 young men (who were spectating the whole event), Shinsei took one step forward toward Eterna, wearing a glare that could stop anyone's blood in their veins. Eterna, on the other hand, looked as if she was used to this treatment and simply sighed.  
  
"By the way, which Relena was it?" Shinsei inquired suddenly. "Was it vice foreign minister Darlian or Selene?"  
  
You could tell just by looking at Eterna that she was confused. Hell, even Shinsei lost Heero back there. Everyone just stared at her with blank looks plastered on their faces, but just as swift as Shinsei was, Eterna gained her composure back like the burst of a new flame.  
  
"Sorry... kinda lost my head there. It was Selene, not our little foreign minister."  
  
"We better get on this right away, and we should-"   
  
Now, during this little time of debate...(well more like before, but anyways) didn't I mention that Heero had regained an unexpected emotion that had returned to his eyes? Well, unfortunately, that feeling had faded. His blue eyes that once had contained emotions had returned to the cold blue eyes of a perfect soldier. A soldier that knew nothing of love and feelings, even after the war had ended. His head did ponder some thoughts though...  
  
Vice foreign minister Darlian or Selene? What did Shinsei mean? Are there 2 Relena's out there? Relena's not a very common name, but well after becoming a public idol, it's not surprising... But still, something bothers me on this... Selene.. Selene... The name of the goddess of the moon. Wait, why am I thinking about this anyways? Relena... God I've got to stop thinking for a while...   
  
"Well guys, we're sorry to bother you with this, so we'll just go now, ok?" Eterna stated, interrupting the Japanese boy's thoughts.  
  
The group re-said their good-byes and departed for good. The group of 5 pilots had walked up one way of the street while the 2 girls had strolled down the other way. Shinsei had simply asked for someone to cover her tables for her and exited. No pissed off comments from the manager, which was very quite odd....  
  
The former pilots just looked at the girls walking swiftly down the road.  
  
"That was... really somethin wasn't it?" Duo commented nervously.  
  
"Quite, by the way how is she related to you Duo?" Quatre asked curiously.  
  
"Well, she looked after me when I was young..."  
  
"Kinda like an older sister?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that. There's something about her though... something strange that I just can't put my finger on... Oh well, we should- Heero?!"  
  
Before anyone could stop say anything more, Heero had gone down the street with only one thing, or more like person on his mind. Relena.  
  
Something about what Shinsei said... something just that doesn't make any sense...   
  
With much reluctance and twice the amount of sighing, the rest of the 4 that were deserted by Heero followed him towards the pair that were obviously conversing on something...  
  
Heero couldn't catch much before they walked away from him other than warning glances, but he did catch enough to make a decisive move.  
  
"...I can't believe you let that slip!"  
  
"...I know, I know... thanks for covering me up back there."  
  
"...No problem, but we REALLY have to work on that 'cover up' thing though..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah...."  
  
"... Relena's house then?"  
  
With enough info to lead on, Heero and his somewhat reluctant friends made their way to the Peacecraft mansion, where Relena had been previously known to have been staying. As they approached the towering building, they heard Eterna's voice echo through the midst of the trees in the front yard.  
  
"Where in the name of the Goddess have you been young lady?!" Eterna scolded, as if Relena was her own daughter.  
  
"Wait, don't tell me... you were with Odin, rite? Of all the...!"  
  
Heero's head refused to hear anymore. For some reason unknown to him, he simply couldn't take it as his heart shattered into a thousand pieces, like a glass shattering into a million shards.  
  
~*Tsuzuku*~  
  
(Author's Note: Please don't flame me.... I told you it would be Heero and Relena, didn't I? AHHH!!!! Took me long enough to get this up, even though I doubt peeps are even reading this.... well comments please! Just no flames... *shudders*)  



	5. Somethin weird's goin on....

  
Chapter 5- Somethin weird's goin on....  
  
(Author's Note: AHH!!! I'm soooo sorry it's so confusing ^_^* dun worry, I hope this chapter'll clear some smuff up. Oh yeah, for all u peeps out there actually bothering to read this on ff.net... REVIEW!!!! It makes an author feels encouraged to WRITE more!!! So YOU can READ more!!! Sorry, just had to say that ^_^*)  
  
Heero, was.... to put it bluntly -shocked. He thought that Relena would never actually move on. In the past, she was always hanging on to him like a lovesick puppy that it never really occurred to him how much she grew up. He usually speculated her conferences and meetings in the different colonies and such, but something just wouldn't sink in yet. He was always hiding in the shadows, careful not to get noticed, and yet he didn't realize one thing. The fact that she had moved on. Well, by the looks of this, she had already moved on with her life, not caring if he finally showed some emotion for her....   
  
What? Where'd that come from? Did he care for her? DID he? This troubled him... because he never felt this way about anyone in his entire life. Well, he probably did at one time, but this he could actually remember. Her eyes hung like still air in his memory.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
She was at a meeting that day, and for once reality had finally kicked in. He was staring at her. He wasn't concentrating on the issue of the discussion and her safety, like he should have been doing. He caught himself gazing at her. Gazing at her face, obviously dreading the whole thing and at her eyes, a beautiful mixture of blue and green in orbs that words couldn't possibly fully describe. Those alluring eyes were out of focus then. They were obviously somewhere else.... daydreaming perhaps? He would never know now...  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
The conversation inside the usually peaceful mansion was in a word- deafening. Eterna was just roaring up a storm. And where was that storm headed? Towards Relena of course... who's voice hadn't been heard by the spying pilots once. The rest of the conversation went a little like this... Now how did it go? Ahh yes...  
  
"RELENA SELENE DARLIAN PEACECRAFT!!!!" Eterna shouted with much wincing emanating from Shinsei. "Where in the hell have you been?!?!? I've been worried sick!!!"  
  
"Goddamnit Eterna, calm down..." Shinsei said with a deadly tone.  
  
"After what she put me through, worrying me like hell this morning!?! I DON'T THINK SO!!! Damn, if Zechs found out about this, we'll have BOTH our heads sliced..." Eterna stated, emphasizing that this was Shinsei's fault also. Shinsei completely ignored the last statement and turned to Relena, who was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Relena, care to say anything hun?" Shinsei inquired with a tiny compassionate smile.  
  
"......"   
  
Her eyes overflowed with tears and starting falling down her crimson cheeks to the hard ground.  
  
"Relena, crying won't help... It'll just-" Eterna scolded.  
  
At this point, Relena couldn't take it anymore. Her temper flared up just as strongly as Eterna's did.  
  
"It's not fair!!! What's wrong with Odin? You keep criticizing him!! It's not as if he was dangerous or anything....!!" She raged.  
  
"Not dangerous?! NOT DANGEROUS?! Do you have ANY idea who this guy is?! He's related to the goddamn bastards that killed your parents!!!" Eterna flared back.  
  
"I don't care!!"  
  
"Damn it girl!!! You should at least be thankful we're covering up for you!!! Zechs is gonna have us killed if he ever finds out what you're doing!!! Sneaking out just to be with some guy!! A guy who's related to THEM for that matter!!! I swear to god... this guy could be your replica of Heero Yuy..."  
  
"Eterna.. SHUT...UP.." Shinsei warned with a deadly glare.  
  
Relena's tears flowed double time down her enraged face. She simply punched the nearest wall, hitting it with all the rage that enveloped her, and walked casually to her room, with a look that no one would've believed had ever been placed on her face.  
  
The hard look of a soldier.  
  
The door slammed and pretty much shook up the whole house. Shinsei gave another hard glare to Eterna, whose face was full of regret.  
  
"I know, I know, I lost it again..." She said regretfully.  
  
"We really gotta work on this... REALLY gotta work on this," Shinsei commented, emphasizing the last part of her statement.  
  
Outside the mansion, the pilots were wide-eyed and taken aback. Was that REALLY Relena Peacecraft who had punched that wall? Relena- the cheerful, heart-warming, and compassionate Vice Foreign Minister? It couldn't be... and that look when she left? Yikes..  
  
"Wow... talk about bitch fight..." Duo muttered under his breath.  
  
"Looks like she's under a lot of stress these days," Trowa commented for once.   
  
"True, but who could blame her? I mean think about it, Vice Foreign Minister at the age of 19? I'm surprised she made it this far without quitting.." Quatre whispered.  
  
During the whole "bitch fight" as Duo had called it, Heero had felt strange. Something had occurred in his memory that he couldn't describe. It was as if something had clicked in his mind and awakened again... Awakened? God what was he talking about...?  
  
"We better get going..." Heero mumbled.  
  
"Shouldn't we see how *ojou-san's-" Duo protested.  
  
"I said, let's get going..." Heero repeated, with a hard death glare aimed towards Duo.  
  
No one else protested after that. They simply got up and left quietly. Duo did comment how Heero was "very over protective", but other than that the walk home was quiet. They decided to return to their respectful homes for a while and promised to keep in touch, in case something else odd happened.  
  
Later that night, Heero couldn't sleep. His eyes and mind just refused to rest. Finally, when they obeyed, a strange dream had entered his mind...  
  
~*Tsuzuku*~  
  
(Author's note: he he he... sorry if it's still confusing... ^_^* Let's just say that things will get better later on, k? God, already on part 5 and it's not even 1/2 past the whole story yet... AHHH!!! gotta speed things up... gotta speed things up... Well R&R!!! And remember... like I said before- to all you peeps at ff.net reading this... REVIEW!!! It makes an author feels encouraged to write, k? O yeah... one lil vocab word....)  
  
*ojou-san (pronounced: O-jyoh-sahn) Means "lil missy". It's what Duo calls Relena in the Japanese version of Gundam Wing.  
  
Laterz peeps!!!  



	6. Dreams are bad... VERY bad...

  
Author's Note: Well THANK YOU PEEPS!!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!! OMG you have no idea how encouraging your reviews were!!! And to all you writers out there!! Keep writing!!! I want to read your fics!!! ^_^ And I just wanna thank Bambi Takadi (I REALLY hope that's how you spell it) for drawing all those wonderful pictures of Gundam Wing that have inspired me for this story!! I'm serious!! Those pictures that she drew of Heero and the G-boys in the armor and stuff is the whole basis of this story!!! ha ha ha... I'm soo sad, aren't I?  
  
Disclaimer- I KNOW I failed to say so in the beginning, but shouldn't all you peeps know already? I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!! I REALLY wish I did... but ya know what? I DON'T!! *sob* all I own is the characters Shinsei and Eterna and a couple of other things that will pop up in the story, k?   
  
Chapter 5  
  
A hazy mist had entered Heero's mind. A dream perhaps? Yeah, it was what you would call the center stage of one of those strange visions that people had once in a while. Ya know those crazy little dreams that people woke up in a sweat in? Don't we just hate those? Well sorry to bust your bubble, but it was one of those dreams.  
  
He stood in the middle of the ocean. Was that even possible? He was dressed in a typical brown shirt and worn khakis. His feet were bare and caressed by the soft waves of the ocean, carried by the salty winds that swayed his brown locks. Suddenly, the ocean disappeared and was replaced by hard earth. Nothing was around him, just cracked ground and gray sky for miles and miles around...  
  
In the midst of all this, a sheer white feather swayed in the still air towards his direction from who knows where. He stared at it. He stared as the thin article that wafted towards his hand, which grasped it. At that moment, a collection of feathers swirled around him and spread in all directions as a shaft of light shot from the dead sky towards the cold ground.   
  
Was it cold ground anymore though?   
  
No. Heero suddenly found himself standing in the middle of a flower field with heavenly blue skies hovering above him.  
  
Then, in the blink on an eye, a blue figure stood a few feet away from him. This figure... seemed familiar somehow.... Her... well probably HER back was towards him. Her dark shoulder length locks flowed in the wind along with the feathers and flower petals. She was wearing some sort of blue dress with a white picture or pictureS printed in the back. ... Wings?  
  
He called out to her. It was so unlike him, but like any other poor guy stuck in a vision-dream, he had to find out what it meant, right?  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. He wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to receive his answer though... But that feeling in him stirred again. That feeling of familiarity...   
  
His eyes laid on the figure ahead of him, who seemed deaf to his voice. He called out again, yet still no reply. He lowered his Prussian blue orbs to the ground below him... the flowers and grass… so beautiful and.... innocent?  
  
His vision shifted to the lady in front of him once again, as she slowly turned around...  
  
But he couldn't see her face.  
  
Heero gasped as he woke up in a cold sweat. His eyes shot wide open to the hard ceiling above him, shocked and cold in fear. The hand clutching his blanket shot to his forehead, hot and drenched with perspiration. That feeling of familiarity was gone... but who was that lady? Her face... he couldn't see her face. It was there all right, just... a huge blur. She wasn't THAT far away from him... just... god what was wrong with him? He wanted to scream, but his emotions were controlled.  
  
But why did he feel this way then?   
  
After many moments of thinking, he drifted back to sleep, his mind still cold and numb with fear.  
  
Dawn passed, and the sun woke up to another beautiful day of spring. It shot up to the blue sky and awoke all the pastures in a welcoming and gleeful morning. Heero, as usual, was working on his laptop, surfing around for anything suspicious or anything that could conjure up another peace-breaking war. Well isn't that what wars do? Ahh, never mind.   
  
The ringing from his telephone disturbed the still air of his apartment. Rolling his eyes in partial annoyance, he stood up from his chair and picked up the noisy receiver.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey Heero!! Thank God..."  
  
"Duo?"   
  
"Uhh... yeah. Hey listen, you've got to get down here... huh? Heero?! Are you there? What the HELL?! HEERO!!!!"  
  
All that was heard from the other end of the line was a dull dial tone.  
  
His instincts working like clockwork, Heero rushed over to the location that his intuition led him to.   
  
The Peacecraft Mansion.  
  
All was normal when he arrived. The Mansion towered as always, with beautiful trees framing its facade, calling out to the gentle breeze. His face was unemotional, as habit was, but his face showed utter dismay when he reached the interior.  
  
Hell had broken loose on the Peacecrafts.  
  
~*Tsuzuku*~  
  
Author's Note: Well?! WELL?!? Wut'd ya think? Good? Bad? Oh yeah, all you peeps that have played FF8… SHHHH!!! Dun tell, k? Yes, that specific character is that specific character here!! he he he... next chapter will be up... uhhh.... in a while? Well, not a while... more like a week or so, k?  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Necklace

Of Angels and Feathers: Chapter 7- "The Necklace" 

'...'- thoughts 

*...*- pictures of visions 

What the pilots had before them was the result of a disaster. No, not just a "disaster"- a tragic cataclysm. Everything in sight was in shambles. Once finely furnished tables were reduced to splinters, windows to crystalline shards, and curtains were nothing but scraps that looked like they were made for quilt making. Heero put on the best poker face he could muster and entered the living room... or what was left of it anyways. Trowa followed with his usual calm, while Wufei just barged on in like it was absolutely nothing. Quatre and Duo, on the other hand, took a good look around, and followed in reluctant pursuit. Whoever... or whatever did this... couldn't still be here... could they? 

'Have to make sure no important details go unturned...' Heero thought as he scanned and tipped over various parts of leftover furniture. What had the enemy tried to succeed in doing? Kidnapping? Destruction? Uncovering certain items? All 3? Whatever mission that the enemy had accepted was undoubtedly completed. He glanced over at his peers and saw that they were thinking the exact same thoughts. 

"Ya kno what's funny?" Duo asked aloud. "There's no blood in this room..." 

"So evidently, no murder was committed, correct?" Trowa finished. 

"We can't be too sure about that," Quatre commented. "After all, we haven't checked upstairs yet." 

"True... and here's another thing. Wouldn't you think that Zechs or anyone from the Preventers would've noticed this by now? After all, the Peacecraft mansion should have the top of the line technology in protection, right? That should include alerting someone in a distant somewhere if an intruder should... well intrude," Duo added. 

"The intruder could've disabled the protection lock somehow, or Relena or Shinsei or Eterna could've simply turned if off, assured that there was nothing to worry about," Trowa implied. 

"Of course, there _was_ something to worry about..." Quatre added softly. 

"Well, what happened has happened. Let's split up and check the rest of the house for Shinsei, Eterna, and Relena," Heero ordered. "And if you encouter the enemy..." His eyes narrowed dangerously at the thought. 

"You know what to do." 

"How're we supposed to know what this "enemy" looks like?" Duo questioned nervously. 

"Instinct always worked for me." 

"Well, you're inhuman!! The rest of us MORTALS don't have that kind of super-human ability!" 

"I don't ever recall instinct being called a super-human ability." 

"But-" 

"I just thought of something..." Quatre said. 

"Yeah?" Trowa inquired as he cast a questioning glance towards Quatre. 

"What if this is a wild goose chase? And Miss Relena and the other 2 just went out for tea while their house got torn apart?" 

"Maybe, but we have to make sure that Relena or her bodyguards weren't caught up the middle of this catastrophe." Heero replied. 

"How could you tell they were bodyguards?" Quatre questioned. 

"Wasn't it obvious? Why else would they be so infuriated with her for going out with that Odin guy without their knowing?" Wufei commented. 

"They could always be really protective friends..." Duo muttered. 

"Enough!" Wufei said with piercing glare directed at Duo. "We're wasting time. Let's just get this over with." 

"Let's just look for the three first. If you can't find them, then look for some kind of lead on where they could've gone if they possibly escaped from the house." Heero commanded. "If you can't find anything, they just meet up in the living room and wait for the rest to finish their searches, all clear?" 

The rest of the crew nodded their heads as they ran in seperate directions. Quatre, Duo, and Trowa stayed on the 1st floor to inspect the dining room, kitchen, and any other rooms in need of checking. Heero and Wufei climbed the long flight of stairs to the 2nd floor to check the bedrooms and any other rooms in sight. What Heero and Wufei instantly noticed when the flight of stairs ended was that the upper floor was the complete opposite of the previous floor. 

Everything here was in perfect order. 

Nothing was in shambles. Nothing was broken. If the pilots had seen this floor instead of the other one, they would've suspected that Heero's instinct had lead him wrong for the first time. 

Of course, that wasn't the case... but still... 

Heero and Wufei cast each other a confused glance and walked towards seperate rooms to inspect. 

***

"Did ya find anything Quatre?" Duo asked as they met up again in the living room. 

"Not a thing," Quatre said in a confused tone. He shook his blonde head slowly. "The enemy sure took careful steps in ensuring nothing remained out in the open..." 

"How 'bout you Trowa?" 

Trowa shook his head slowly as he glanced around the living room again. 

"Me either..." Duo commented as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Something here just doesn't smell right..." 

"I know what you mean... If only we had some kind of lead or-" Quatre implied softly, but was interrupted by a shaft of light that enveloped the trio. 

"What the hell is going-?!" 

No other words were spoken as the three disappeared with the light. 

***

Heero paused in his continuous search as he realized something wasn't right anymore. He shruged off the feeling as he resumed his search in Shinsei's bedroom. All he found was clothes, knick knacks, jewelry, certain unmentionables, and a laptop. He made an attempt earlier to access the laptop's files, but to no avail. 

Although he was a professional hacker, the password to Shinsei's laptop was a spoken word. Yes, he was the perfect soldier, but no one could mimic a voice entirely, and he certainly didn't have her voice DNA. He probably could access the laptop if he had more devices and a lot more time, but time was essential right now. He couldn't afford to waste it on something that probably had no lead to whatever he was looking for. 

He stood up from his kneeled position on the floor, returned the laptop to its original place, and took another look at the room. It was sparsely decorated and hardly filled. A twin bed was in one corner, a nightstand in the other, a dresser in front of a wall, and a closet at the other end of the room. The room was almost empty... 

'Too empty...' Heero thought. Surprisingly enough, he hadn't found any weapon or other alternative method of defense in the entire room. As Relena's bodyguard, shouldn't she at least have a gun hidden somewhere? He shook his dark head slowly. 

'Maybe this IS a wild goose chase...' he thought, but shook his head again. 'Instinct has never failed me. It won't stop now...' He narrowed his blue orbs and glanced around the room again, absorbing every and any detail that he had missed. He had missed something.. he MUST have missed something.... 

"A wooden chest?" Heero thought aloud. Surprisingly enough, he had missed a wooden chest at the foot of the bed. 'How could I have missed that...?' He shruged his bit of curiosity off and kneeled in front of the antique. He lifted the lid slowly and glimpsed at what was inside. 

It was empty, except for a small metal box in the corner. 

His eyebrows raised in curiosity as he took the box in his hand and peered at it. A simple design of wings were imprinted on the front and on the back as well. 

*_the angel wings on the back of the lady in the dream_* 

His prussian blue orbs went wide as he realized the similarity, but shook the vision off. 

*_a shaft of light over a field of wild flowers_* 

His hands trembled. Beads of sweat rolled down his tan skin. His mouth went dry. 

"What's.. wrong with... me...?" Heero thought aloud as his hand tried to grope his racing heart. 

'Empty... I feel so.... empty....' He took one final long breath before prying the box open. 

A necklace. A simple silver chain with 2 rings hanging from it. One was a simple silver band. The other was a silver band with the design of a lion on it. He eyed the necklace in the box curiously before placing it on the bed. Suddenly, his eyes spyed a small piece of paper that had fallen out of the box when he had opened it. He slowly picked it up and glanced at it before a flood of memories drowned him, creating a barrier over his sense of reality. 

*_A lady in a blue ensemble standing in a flower field_* 

*_A close up of her face- soft, warm, chocolate eyes... dark locks that drifted past her shoulder... a warm, loving smile_* 

*_The lady turning around in the flower field, smiling, and pointing her index finger towards the sky_* 

*_A battle ground_* 

*_Blood spilling from an arm with a black ribbon tied to it_* 

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he cocked his head heavenwards in shock. That... woman.... 

A picture of a dark haired, Asian woman in a white dress had dropped to the floor. She was smiling and had her index finger pointed towards a starlit sky. 

That same lady had been in his dream. Was this mere coincidence? He willed his shaking legs up while leaning on the wooden box for support. Why had this lady shaken him so? 

After thinking thoughts over, he pocketed the metal box as well as the picture. He would probably find Shinsei again and would return it to her anyways, but for the time being, he would keep the necklace close. Something about that had necklace drawn him to it. Whatever it was, he would like to confirm that certain "something", or... 

Or what exactly he didn't know. 

***

Wufei and Heero met up outside the rooms and confirmed their findings. Wufei had found nothing in Eterna's room. Heero didn't mention the necklace and the picture just yet, for he knew Wufei wouldn't agree to the idea of taking something from here unless it was a clue to Relena's wherabouts. It was only a little shy of stealing... and he didn't want to get in an arguement now. After a little talk, they headed towards the last unchecked room in the house. 

The Vice Foreign Minister's office. 

Unknown to them, an auto-lock had been placed in the door to lock all entering beings inside the room to prevent anyone from going in and outside the room. This was installed so that if an intruder were to enter and find out confidential information, s/he would never escape with it. The windows and screens were unbreakable, and the door was of course- "unopenable". You needed a certain key to get out from the inside. The only 3 were the bodyguards and of course the vice foreign minister herself. 

So what would happen if an armed intruder were to lock themselves in and someone were to open the door? Wouldn't that certain someone be harmed? Good question... 

Once Heero and Wufei had entered the room, the door slammed shut behind them and a small beep sound followed. 

"What the...?" Wufei gasped. A chill ran up the 2 pilots' spines as they realized what had happened. 

"We're locked in," Heero confirmed. 

"Can we get out?" 

"Probably not." 

"We've GOT to find some way out!!" 

"That's unlike you. You usually don't lose your calm this easily." 

"I don't like this... I don't like this at all. Something's been bothering me ever since we came here..." 

"You're not the only one." 

_~*Tsuzuku*~_

(Author's note: Ok... to all you ff8 fans reading this... can you figure out who the lady is now? It's pretty obvious ^_~ lol. I'm sorry for the delay in writing this. I haven't really found the time nor the inspiration to write this chapter... but now I have!!! It's called boredom ^^*. lol can Heero and Wufei get out? And what happened to Duo, Quatre, and Trowa? Find out in "Of Angels and Feathers: Chapter 8- Paradise." Shyaaaaaa baby ^_~) 


End file.
